User blog:NayrianKnight/The Dragonborn and the Swords - Part 2
It was Draxis's 1800th birthday, and he wanted to treat himself. So, he made himself look more human and entered a city in the Mistral region of Grand Gaia. As he made his way inside the city, he was breathtaking by the beautiful buildings, the clear skies above it all, and the grand castle the center of the city. He looked at some of the shops and, so far, no one seemed to notice that he wasn't human. However, the smile that had slowly grown on his face then quickly vanished. Just outside the castle, he saw what looked like a guillotine. Approaching it, being escorted by royal guards, was beautiful young woman. Her blonde hair was done up and she was wearing a very colorful outfit. On her side was a small baton that, although it was faint, seemed to have a small spark coming off the end of it. "What's going on?" Draxis asked a nearby onlooker. "That girl up there committed a grave crime." Draxis looked confused. "What could she have possibly done?" "She said she'd help the Princess get her Prince. However, she ended up betraying the Princess and seduced the Prince herself. If she had stayed in the city long enough, she would've had a trial and be imprisoned. However, she ran away and now she's be sentenced to death." Draxis couldn't believe what he was hearing. While he was keeping his true appearance under wraps, he could still uses natural dragon abilities. He can hear the girl tell the guards that she never meant to seduce the Prince. She said it was completely by accident and she really was trying to help the Princess. Draxis's incredible senses allowed him to tell if someone was lying by reading the subtle physical changes to someone's body when they lie. She was telling the absolute truth. Over his many years of traveling, Draxis has seen many injustices, but he could never do anything about them. For once, he had a chance. So at breakneck pace, he pushed his way through the crowd to try and get to the guillotine. He made it to the base and climbed onto it just as she was being locked in. "STOP!" Draxis yelled at the top of his lungs. "This girl is innocent!" The Princess, sitting at the base of the castle behind the guillotine, looked at Draxis with discussed. "How dare you go against my will! Arrest him and kill this monster of a girl!" The guards tried to restrain Draxis as the executioner raised the blade of the guillotine. As Draxis struggled the executioner hit the lever in the blade fell. All of a sudden it seemed as though time slowed down. Before anyone knew it Draxis had broken free from the guards and stopped the blade from hitting the woman's neck. But in the process, he lost concentration and his dragon-like features returned. He looked around and saw the crowds looks of horror. The Princess seemed to be afraid for her life and the guards had their weapons at the ready. Draxis then destroyed the guillotine and freed the girl. "What gives your right to call someone a monster, someone who is clearly innocent." Draxis helped the girl up, noticing that she was not afraid of him and all. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, thank you." Draxis was almost speechless as he looked upon her beauty in person. "I'm Draxis. And you are?" "My name is Orna." One guard got brave and the charge at them. Draxis was too distracted to notice, but Orna grabbed the baton off her waist and flicked it at the guard. From the tip of the baton appeared a whip of crackling lightning that struck at the guard's feet. Draxis looked dumbfounded, practically surprised. "Don't just stand there, kill them!" The Princess's voice sounded both scared and angry. Before the guards could even attack, Draxis stamped his foot on the ground and stone pillars appeared around him and Orna. Grabbing Orna, he flew above the pillars and started the fly toward the city limits. As they got closer, archers along the border began shooting barrages of arrows at them. He was able to blind some of the amusing flashes of light, burn some of the arrows up midair, and create walls and shadow to stop some of them. While he did make it past the border, the city's soldiers continue to follow them. He created a wall of water, and they were able to escape. "That was a close one," Orna breathed a sigh of relief, "how were you able to do that?" "I'm a Dragonborn, I get all kinds of powers. Except domain over thunder." Orna drew closer to Draxis, making him a little bit nervous. After all, he has never been this close to a girl before. At least one that hasn't run away screaming after he got close. Orna grabbed his hand. "I can teach you, if you want." "I'd like that." Orna began running toward a nearby hilltop still holding Draxis's hand. For the next few months, Orna taught Draxis how to control thunder. He began to catch on, becoming more in tune with his electrical potential. Over that period of time, he realized he truly was in love with Orna. Much his good fortune, Orna began to fall in love with him. After many months, Draxis had already become a master at using thunder, but he never left Orna's side. They became inseparable, helping save the people of Grand Gaia together. They thought they would be together forever. What was to follow in the next few days would prove not only to be their greatest challenge, but also make Draxis's greatest fear come true. ---- Here's part 2! And look, no wall of text! This story is about halfway done. Part 3 will (hopefully) be out by the end of next week. Until then, feel free to comment. Just don't get too crazy with the negative stuff. Again, I apologize if there's any grammatical errors. I'm still getting used to this new program. Category:Blog posts